Embodiments of cells for measuring streaming potential are described in European patent EP-B-0 079 726. The patent also describes a preferred measurement system in which the cell is to be connected and a measurement cycle for reliably obtaining streaming potentials. The cell has been found to provide a good, reliable on-line performance. However, certain problems can arise with prolonged on-line operation.
The cell construction disclosed in the above patent comprises two frusto-conical compartments with their wider ends adjacent but separated by the mesh on which the pad is formed from the fibres in the furnish. The narrower ends of the cones provide inlet and outlet ports respectively. The cell assembly is mounted vertically with the mesh horizontal. The pad is formed on the underside of the mesh by introducing furnish to the lower compartment. After measurement the pad is back-flushed from the mesh by fresh water admitted through the upper compartment port. To aid flushing an apertured cone is located in the upper compartment with the intention of distributing flushing water over the whole pad area. The pad is very firmly compacted on the mesh and it has been found that it is not always easy to remove it entirely.
A second problem is that in forming the pad, fines, that is finer fibres and particles in the furnish, flow through the mesh into the upper compartment. Their presence in the upper compartment may affect the potential measured. Over a number of measurement cycles, these fines may accumulate on the upper side of the mesh with increasing effect and may also obstruct the back flushing procedure.
The present invention enables us to provide a means for better ensuring that the pad material is flushed from the mesh before the next measurement cycle commences and evacuating fines from the upper compartment in each measurement cycle.